


Always Like This

by LollyDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean Winchester, Hint of Sabriel, Impala Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Castiel, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyDragon/pseuds/LollyDragon
Summary: Dean Winchester is a little bit of a nerd and not the type of person to be found clubbing on the weekend when there's Netflix to be watched. Its only when he's dragged to one in the middle of the night by his brother with the promise of having fun, that he's able to meet what might be the most gorgeous person in all of humanity. He's pierced up, tattooed up and very straight-forward. Just what Dean's been looking for.





	Always Like This

Always Like This

 

Dean stood at the corner of the club awkwardly clutching a glass of something very pink and very alcoholic. People jumped around and banged their heads and made grand gestures towards each other over the music. A few even tried their best at getting Dean to join them, however he'd politely shake his head and keep to his spot in the corner.

_Where was Sam? He said he'd be back from the toilet by now._

Dean pushed a pair of thick glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran a palm through the soft fluffy strands of his hair. He looked around at the huge number of people drinking and dancing and singing unapologetically bad, and he felt uncomfortable. The only reason he even let Sam take him out to a place like this in the first place was because he promised it would be fun. But this wasn't fun.

A guy wearing a blue sports jacket and some fancy shoes walked by and winked at him.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad._

 

* * *

 

At the other end of the bar, a group of three excessively attractive men stood around a tall table drinking beer and discussing various things. But mostly their attractiveness.

“It's me of course,” laughed one of the men. He had a posh British accent and wore a grey v-neck shirt. “If anyone here was to get hit on the most, it'd certainly be me.”

Another man with combed back brown hair raised an eyebrow and tilted his head forward. “Ah hello,” he said, pointing to himself and circling his face with a finger. “Adorable.”

The British man stared back at him and smiled. “Oh obviously, Gabe, I'm not denying that,” he said. “I'm just saying, you're not me.” He turned to the third man and gave him a small nudge with his elbow. “Cas?” he said. “Who do you thinks more attractive, me or Gabey here?”

The third man didn't respond. He bit down hard on his lip and stared at something at the other side of the room. He had a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm made up of weird symbols and funky patterns, they stretched all the was up his forearm until disappearing under the rolled-up sleeve of a dark blue flannel shirt. The black set of piercings on his lip and eyebrow made the blueness of his eyes stand out even more and was further helped by some dark eyeliner.

Castiel used to care so much about how people viewed him and worry about what his family thought, until one day he decided he just didn't anymore. That went away along with his heterosexuality. He celebrated by getting a dragon tattooed on his neck and buying a new wardrobe. Now Balthazar and Gabriel were the only family members who even acknowledged his existence. Which was fine by him.

“Cas?” Balthazar repeated.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “He's staring at someone again, you can tell,” he said, smiling and shaking his head.

“Ooh, who?” Balthazar leant close to Cas and squinted across the room. “Oh yes,” he smirked. “Quite the attractive nerd.”

Gabriel turned around and saw the man they were eyeing. It was Dean with his glasses, sweater and tall pink drink. “I didn't know you were into nerds, little brother,” he smirked and patted Castiel's back.

Cas looked away and took a shot of vodka before bending down to tie up the laces on his Doctor Martins and straightened out his black undershirt.

“You're going to talk to him?” said Balthazar.

Castiel turned back around and winked at his brothers. “I'm going to do a lot more than that,” he said, and left.

Gabriel and Balthazar watched as their younger brother walked off and squeezed past a gathering of women dancing tipsilly with their drinks in their hands.

“We're not going to wait up for him, right?” said Balthazar.

“Hell no,” replied Gabriel. “I saw a tall moose-like fellow go into the bathroom a few minutes ago, that's where I'm heading.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer. “I guess its just you and me then, alcohol,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Dean looked at his phone. A picture of wonder woman appeared and stood underneath the time reading 11:20.

_Where the hell are you, Sam?_

Just as he put his phone away he heard someone clear their throat and say hello in a deep, slightly gravely voice. He looked up and saw a dark haired man wearing ripped black jeans, flannel, and a beanie. When he saw him his mouth parted slightly and he didn't know where to look. _The tattoos? The piercings? Th_ _e_ _bright blue eyes_ _and attractive face_ _..?_ He cleared his throat and managed to form words.

“Ah, hi,” was all he managed.

“You look taller up close.” Castiel raised his hand and offered it to Dean. “My name's Castiel.”

He nodded and shook it. “Dean,” he replied.

Their hands lingered as the two of them stared into each others eyes. The corners of Castiel's mouth tilted upwards and Dean couldn't help smile back.

“Come here often?” asked Cas, finally letting go of the other man's hand.

“God no,” burst Dean.

Cas cocked his head a bit to the side and squinted. “You don't enjoy clubs?”

“I'd rather be at Mount Doom,” he laughed sarcastically.

Cas cocked his head again.

“Ah, Mount Doom? You know – from _Lord of the Rings_?” Dean's laughed died down and he suddenly felt a little embarrassed. “Nevermind.”

Castiel followed the man's gaze, looked him up and down, then stepped closer until the space between the two of them got especially short. Dean looked up and leant back against the wall as he saw how close they had become.

“Can I ask you something, Dean?” said Castiel.

The way he said _Dean_ made the man that belonged to it blush like a little school girl. He looked into Castiel's eyes and realised just how blue they were up close. They were bright and entrancing.

He blinked hard and answered. “Y-yeah, sure,” he stuttered.

Cas smiled and leant in close to Dean's ear. “Want to get out of here?”

Dean's mouth dried up like a desert and his heart hammered noisily in his chest. He glanced up at the set of grossly green doors that acted as an entrance to the presumably just as grossly green bathrooms. His leg jumped up and down as he tapped the floor nervously and bit his lip. Castiel's eyes stared deep into his – searching and waiting for an answer. When Dean finally looked back up he gulped hard and laughed anxiously.

_What about Sam?_ He though. _I can't just leave him._

Castiel smiled down at him with an intensely hypnotising gaze that sparked almost magically. “What'll it be, Dean?” He asked, resting the palm of his hand firmly against the wall beside Dean's head.

Another nervous laugh escaped the man's lips and he found himself unable to blink. _Screw it. Sam can ring me if he needs me._ He smiled slyly and lifted his drink. “Where'd you have in mind?”

The crowd raged behind them as a new song boomed through the giant speakers and Cas gave them a humoured look before lowering his hand from Dean's side. “Follow me,” he replied, gently taking the long glass from Dean's hands. He placed it down on the floor, smiling up at the man as he stood back up, and held onto his shoulder, leading him through the crowd and outside.

 

* * *

 

The air was colder than Dean had expected – not so much so that it was freezing and bitter, but more still and calm. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the noise from the club died down to an inaudible muffle and his ears thanked him for the silence. He looked over to the man standing next to him and a slight shiver ran through his body. _What am I doing?_

Castiel laughed at him, sensing his awkwardness and placed a hand on the side of his face. Dean's skin was soft and smooth and only became rough when his fingers grazed passed the faint stubble on his chin and cheeks. With the aid from the street lights, Cas could make out a spattering of freckles covering the bridge of Dean's nose and his green eyes glistened with excitement. “Come,” he ordered him.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and the sudden increase of his heart rate made him frightened. He let Castiel fold his fingers through his own and escort him over to the parking lot. There was a varying set of cars spread unevenly through the lot. Most of them looked old and shabby – like they were all it's owner's parents would agree to pay for. He scanned the area, gripping Castiel's hand and trying to guess which one was his.

He saw a motorbike with painted flames along the side and he chuckled to himself. _Nope._ There was an old-looking brown truck with a grey stripe along the side but didn't feel like it was that one either.

He felt Cas' hand grip tighter and pull him through the lot – passed the motorbike, passed the truck, and passed several other run-down vehicles that obviously weren't his either. Cas let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pointed to the car in front of them and smiled.

Dean's eyes widened and he beamed down at the shiny 67' Chevy Impala and felt for a moment like he knew the car inside and out despite being certain this was his first time seeing it. “Holy crap,” he laughed. “Now that's a car.”

Cas nodded his head triumphantly and twirled the keys around his finger. “I only bought it the other day,” he said, stepping up to it. “I felt like it was screaming at me to buy it. You like?”

Dean scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, I like indeed.”

The corner of Cas' mouth tilted up and he tilted his head along with them. “Want to come inside?”

Dean smiled slowly and adjusted his glasses while Cas opened the door for him and gestured inside like something out of a game show. Dean grinned and hopped inside the back, feeling the upholstery squish down with his weight. He leant his arms on the back of the seat and stared up at the roof. Something about being in that car felt so right and so normal.

“I call it 'baby',” Castiel said, sitting snugly beside his guest and shutting the door behind him.

“'Baby'?” Dean repeated. “Why's that?”

Cas shrugged. “I'm not sure. I don't think I even picked the name to be honest. It was like that's what the car _want_ _ed_ to be called.”

Dean laughed. “That shouldn't make sense to me, but somehow it does.” He looked over and saw Castiel's big blue eyes staring down at him and his face flushed a hot pink. Something about this man seemed so unusual and alien to him, and at the same time, he felt as if this was how it was always supposed to be – the two of them sitting there in that car together. His eyes skimmed across Cas' tattoos – the funky symbols and weird alphabet, the dragon and the patterns, letting his eyes wonder over the dips in his body and how his shirt clung to his chest like that.

Castiel lifted his hand and rested it on the side of Dean's face, leaning closer and closer.

Dean closed his eyes and followed the stranger's lead, inching forward slowly and precisely. He felt their lips connect and his heart leapt forward. He kissed harder and twisted his body further around to face him, grabbing the side of Cas' thigh with his fingers.

Dean's glasses quickly became a problem and Castiel removed them promptly, tossing them lightly to the front seat. He let out a quiet groan and grabbed the other side of Dean's face, gripping the hair at the back of his neck and sitting up. Dean made small, quiet noises as Castiel brought his nails down his chest, stopping at the leather belt tied around Dean's waist and undoing the buckle.

Dean smiled and laughed, craning his neck back to stare into Castiel's eyes and assure himself this was really happening. The blue-eyed stranger smiled back at him and shuffled closer, resting a knee on one side of Dean's body and pushing his back softly against the leather seat.

_This is actually happening!_ Dean thought. He smirked again and grabbed onto the sides of Cas' shirt, pulling him closer and closer. He didn't know exactly what he was doing – all he knew is he wanted to do it – wanted to run his fingers along Cas' chest, stroke his legs and kiss him passionately until his lips hurt.

Cas began to move his hips, slotting between Dean's legs like a jigsawpuzzle and grinding against his crotch. He lifted the boy's chin with his finger and ran his tongue along the parting of his lips, groaning deeply and lustfully. Dean groaned back, feeling his cock strain against the tight fabric of his jeans as he rubbed against Castiel's body. He could feel him under him. Feel his weight and his breath, his heart and his warmth. And he loved it.

_Okay, so maybe Sammy was onto something dragging me out here. MAYBE._

Cas bit down on the side of his neck, licking the soft surface of his skin and dragging his tongue down to his chest.

_DEFINITELY_ _onto something_ _. Yes definitely. Uh-huh, this was_ _amazing._

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly – almost unaware he had made a sound at all. When Castiel shot a glance up at him with a self-congratulatory smirk, he knew he had done something right. So he leant his head back further and moaned louder, hearing Castiel echo the sound back excitedly.

He wanted his shirt off – he wanted _both_ their shirts off, followed quickly by _literally_ _everything else._ As if reading his mind, Cas ran his long fingers up Dean's torso as he kissed and licked down his chest, bringing the shirt and sweater up with him. Feeling Cas' hot breath on his skin made Dean want to submit to anything. Castiel peeked a look up with a glint of something mischievous in his eyes and winked. His tongue popped back out and he ran it firmly along Dean's exposed nipple while his other hand went down to stroke his straining erection through his pants.

Dean moaned deeply and desperately, lavishing in the pleasure caused by this exciting stranger. His hips bucked up to Cas' touch and he scratched his back, bringing his fingers slowly up until they gripped his hair. _And man!_ His hair was soft and when he pulled on it it made Cas breath huskily and coarsely. He didn't know where the beanie he had been wearing went, but realised he didn't care enough to find out and continued to tug lightly at his hair whenever he felt a spark of pleasure run from his nipple to his crotch.

As Castiel continued to stroke and rub and lick and bite, Dean felt himself becoming more and more aroused to a point where he wasn't even aware of his surroundings anymore. He was no longer in a car tucked away at the back end of some seedy nightclub – no longer in the presence of loud, disruptive drunks daring each other to do this and that or seeing how many shots they could do before inevitable hospitalisation was required. All that he was certain of was right in front of him. For all he knew, there could be a crowd of people watching from the windows with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a camcorder in the other, and he'd be none the wiser.

He heard a zip and opened his eyes. No nosey popcorn folk, thank god. But Castiel stared up at him with a sly smile and winked, tugging down his pants and briefs. He felt slightly nervous as he lifted his hips, allowing Cas the proper leverage to remove his clothes. He looked away and closed his eyes, feeling Cas' long, firm fingers wrap around his erection. He whipped his hand to his mouth to try and stop the noises coming from his lips and Cas held onto his hand and removed it from his face.

“Don't,” he said, giving Dean a serious and earnest expression. “I want to hear you.”

Dean was speechless for a moment. He gazed down at Castiel who stroked his cock and pumped it softly. His head flung back and he choked out a noise that sounded painfully restrained.

“L-like that?” he stuttered, chuckling and breathing heavily.

Castiel smirked and bent his head down, unzipping his tight skinny jeans with his free hand. “That was perfect.” He licked a long line up the side of Dean's erection and caressed it with his hand, making small twisting motions. His lips were soft and pink and Dean watched as they opened and wrapped around the tip of his cock, feeling his tongue thrusting out to lick along the head.

Dean moaned again, this time unable to stop himself from cursing along with it. “ _Fuck,”_ he whispered, mostly to himself. Looking was a bad idea as it turns out. It turned him on too much and he was sure he couldn't keep it together for very long if he continued to watch.

Cas sucked and licked, bringing all of Dean inside his mouth. He moaned deeply from the back of his throat and the vibration it created on his dick made Dean want to explode. He also found out Castiel had a piercing in the centre of his tongue, he hadn't really noticed it before while he was licking his chest and kissing him, but feeling the ball of the piercing rub along the shaft of his penis felt too good to be true. His breath became short and thin as he moaned quickly and heavily and he could feel Cas moaning back.

He made the mistake of looking down again at one point and was presented with the image of Castiel's blindingly bright blue eyes staring up at him while his cock thrust in and out of his open mouth. It was too much for him and he was sure the image would last forever in his mind. Which wasn't okay and far too dangerous in social situations. He quickly looked away and called out Castiel's name before he could stop himself. He knew he was about to finish and quickly pulled out.

Castiel looked up at him with a bewildered expression. His head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed. “What's wrong?” he said.

Holding out his palms defensively, Dean shook his head and laughed uncomfortably. “Nothing! Nothing,” he assured. “Actually the opposite.”

Cas cocked his head further and a faint smile appeared at the sides of his mouth. “And that's… A bad thing?”

Dean laughed and shook his head again. “God no... But... I don't want it to just end like this.” He sat up on his elbows and grinned. “I want to do more.”

Cas said nothing at first and Dean was frightened he might decline and leave him there looking like some desperate fool. But a soft, gentle look washed over his blue eyes and charming face and he gave Dean a smile both deeply endearing and slightly crooked. “I would be happy to oblige,” he said, now appearing horny as fuck.

Dean sat up further, removing the rest of his sweater and undershirt until he was left completely naked against the leather cover of the Impala's seating. Cas smiled down at him and kissed him hard, flinging off his flannel as fast as possible and removing his undershirt between kisses. He held onto Dean's face and made a trail of bites down his neck, slowly turning him around in the process.

The street lights around them were old and dead and the only form of light came from the moon. It streamed through the windows with a powerful pale glow and bounced off the two men's bare skin. Dean held onto the side of the seat, digging his fingers into the cushioning as Castiel brought a finger around to stroke his cock. Dean whined and Cas smirked, still biting at the back off his neck. He removed the rest of his pants and Dean felt the warm, wet tip of his penis glide over his thighs. He mumbled some incoherent gibberish before he realised Cas was speaking to him.

“What?” he asked, realising he hadn't heard anything he said.

“Is this your first time?” Cas repeated, tenderly moving his hands to the side of Dean's hips.

He fell silent as the wind from outside brushed against the car, causing it to squeak and rattle slightly. He glanced over his shoulders but didn't look Cas in the eyes. “That doesn't make me weird, does it?” he said, suddenly very conscious of his nakedness.

“No,” Cas replied. “Not in the slightest.” He ran his fingers up and down the side of Dean's legs, scratching lightly and holding onto him in a way that told him he cared and respected him. “I only wonder why you're choosing now – why you've chosen me?”

Dean looked at him and smiled – his green eyes stood out against the soft moonlight and Castiel found himself staring deep into them longer than he had intended to.

“I don't know,” he said honestly. “I feel like I can trust you. I feel like this is right.”

Cas' heart ached in his chest. Looking down at the boy in front of him – with his bright green eyes and lightly freckled face – he had never wanted someone like this before.

“I want to do this,” Dean added, then added with more snark: “I want to do _you_.”

Castiel snickered and flashed Dean a warm smile before lowering his head in an attempt to compose himself. When he looked back up he nodded softly. “As you wish,” he said.

Dean watched as he bent over the front seat and stretched over to the glove compartment. He heard a 'click' followed by some shuffling sounds, and another 'click'. He came back holding a grey condom packet and a pink bottle of lube.

“Oh, you don't have t-” Dean began but was quickly interrupted.

“Safety first, Dean,” said Castiel. The way he said his name made Dean shiver all over and laugh despite himself.

Cas bit open the corner of the condom packet, eyeing Dean purposefully the whole time with a lust-filled gaze, and rolled the end of the condom onto his erection. He leant forward and kissed Dean again, moving his hands around to the front of his torso to idly playing with his nipples. Dean let out a grunt of surprised pleasure and let his forehead rest against the seat.

“This may hurt a little at first,” Cas whispered into his ear. Dean nodded, knowing full well what he was getting himself into.

Cas squirted a large amount of lube into the palm of his hand and rubbed it over the surface of his cock, breathing in heavily as the liquid heated up between his fingers. He looked down at Dean and panned across his bare back, his strong shoulders and his supple skin, wondering to himself how perfect the moment was. He arched over his back and rested his chin over Dean's shoulder. “Are you ready?” he whispered.

Dean looked at him and smiled. Their faces were touching and their lips were so close. His eyes momentarily skipped to them before focusing back on his eyes. He nodded and Cas pushed in.

It hurt at first. Like a burning, tearing sensation. He closed his eyes and grunted, gripping the upholstery tightly in his hands. Castiel moved slowly and gently, trying to ease Dean into it. The noise he made when he first thrust in was low and sinful. It shot through Dean's ears, making him almost forget the pain entirely. _Almost._ Cas began to push in deeper and deeper, moving slowly and carefully.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas managed to say. His words were uneven and gravelly.

Dean had a hard time answering. He was stuck between the feelings of: _oh, fuck yes! Oh my god! Cas_ _tiel_ _!_ And _Holy fuck! Ouch! You are literally impaling me!_ He took deep breaths and tried to focus on the pleasure not the pain. “Uh-huh,” was all he managed to say.

With every new thrust Castiel made, Dean felt the pain slowly disappear, while the overwhelming sensation of ecstasy got bigger and better. He began moving his hips in time with Cas' thrusts – moaning and grunting every time the tip of his penis hit the back of his prostate. Castiel kissed him on the neck, ran his tongue over his shoulders, scratched his chest and built up a steady rhythm with his thrusts. The noises he made excited Dean even more and the noises Dean made caused Cas to continue.

The air became muggy and hot. Dean looked up at one point and noticed the windows had began fogging up. His mind drifted to _Titanic_ and was unable to avoid being reminded of Rose's hand sliding down the steamy glass. _At least those_ _imaginary_ _popcorn-eating peepers wont be able to get a good look now!_ He thought. Pleasure ran to his crotch as Castiel gripped his penis and pumped, circling the tip with his thumb and rubbing the beads of pre-come around like lotion. He quickly increased speed and made Dean's neck warm with his breaths. _Titanic_ and Rose instantly left his mind and he was back to pant away like an excited teenage girl, thinking of nothing other than Cas' voice and the lust he provoked in him.

There would never be another moment like this and Dean knew it. This was special and important and meant something. He wasn't just some guy fucking a stranger in a parking lot – well technically he was, but that's not the point. There was no force or dominance and he felt safe and secure in Castiel's embrace. He didn't feel dirty or cheep, lonely or unimportant, but special and wanted, cared for and appreciated. He wasn't some toy for Castiel to play with – a mindless body to act needy or feminine. He was who he was and so was Cas. And he couldn't help feel like they had met for a reason.

Castiel's firm hands glided over the head of Dean's penis and his hips moved quicker and quicker. Dean let out short, throaty moans and his breathing became thin and coarse.

_“_ _Oh fuck!”_ he cried. _“Oh fuck, Cas!”_ One last thrust from Castiel's powerful hips and they were both cumming fast and furiously (to reference one of Dean's favourite movie franchises). Dean's body became limp and collapsed beneath him.

Castiel slowly pulled out and groaned, feeling almost empty being away from Dean. He sat back on the chair and removed the used condom, tossing it into an empty McDonalds bag he found scrunched up under the passengers seat and made a very aggressive mental note reminding him to dispose of that as soon as was humanly possible.

Dean twisted around and leant back up on his elbows. Cas looked down at him and smiled – the same heartfelt one from before. His eyeliner was smudged and gave him an even more punkish guise. Dean cracked a smile back and shook his head, laughing and unable to control the bubbles of happiness floating around his chest.

“Wow,” he said with a sigh.

Cas laughed back. “Wow indeed.” He picked up the pair of purple briefs hidden inside Dean's abandoned trousers and placed them back on their owner, gliding then up and over his thighs and hips. He did the same with his own orange pair and rested his head on Dean's chest, laying exhausted in the back seat of his Impala. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' chest and his heart hammered in his ears louder than it had that entire evening.

The faint sound of the club could still be heard in the background if they listened hard enough. Awful hypnotic disco music boomed louder every time the doors opened and they laughed together, both feeling like being inside there was a distant memory that had happened ages ago, when really they both knew it was only about an hour.

Castiel stared out the window opposite him and smiled, thinking fondly of something. “You called me 'Cas',” he said.

“What?”

“Just before.”

“Did I?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that's what you called me.”

Dean laughed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “I didn't even realise.”

“Not that I'm complaining.”

There was a few beats of silence as the two of them laid there in each others arms, happily content with the situation and the night's turn of events. Dean's phone began to ring and he almost jumped out if his skin and elbowed Cas in the face in the process.

\- - _It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what my heart meant!_ _Heat of the moment!_ \- -

He bend down and searched his jeans and checked the name on the screen.

_Sam_ it read with a bunch of happy devil emojis beside it. He sighed and sat up. “I should probably go tell my brother I haven't been kidnapped by a bunch of seedy club junkies,” he said.

“That sounds wise,” Cas agreed.

Dean picked up his pants and shirt and jumper and awkwardly threw them on before reaching to the front seat for his glasses and wiping them clean with the end of his shirt. He stopped and looked at Castiel with a bittersweet expression. “I want to see you again,” he said, forcing every ounce of courage he had in him to be able to say that one sentence.

Cas gave him a look as if he were waiting for him to say that. “How about you give me your number and I can take you out for breakfast some day. Are you a fan of breakfast?”

“Am I a fan of bacon, you mean? Yes. Yes I am.”

“Then its a date. And hey, if you ever want to be fucked inside a 67' Chevy Impala again, Mr. Dean, don't hesitate to call.”

“How soon is too soon?”

Cas smirked and they looked at each other and kissed one last time before Dean wrote down his number on a stray napkin and hopped out of his new favourite car, back up to the noisy club where his brother was waiting inside. He turned around and waved a final goodbye to Cas who leant out of the window and blew him a big kiss. “See you soon, Dean!” he called out.

Dean waved back and whispered to himself: “See you soon, Cas.” Knowing and believing it was true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank harleyqvinnsel for requesting this fic idea on my Tumblr! I had super fun writing it and LOVE the concept of both Virgin!Dean and Punk!Cas. To anyone out there who has any requests for me feel free to leave a comment or go on my Tumblr page (LollyDrag0n)... Or don't though, its really your call. Hope you enjoyed the fic, harleyqvinnsel and anyone else who made it to the end!


End file.
